


Sticky

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Counter Sex, Honey, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Kisses, Sticky Note, Whipped Cream, blowjob, handjob, mouth fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf one-shotAfter their recent live, Mew had thought of something inspired from the game they played and wanted to try it out back at their shared condominium. Difference is, change of rules."You put a lot here"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 56





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I have written smut, pardon my mistakes and I'm sorry if I wasn't able to meet your expectations! Happy Dinner to my Filo readers <3

It all started when the two played a game prepared by the hosts in their live earlier. They had to place some sticky notes in any part of their body and make the latter find and collect it. Gulf was being naughty and creative at the same time, so he placed one underneath his jacket, hoping that Mew could actually find it. **“Where did you place the other sticky notes?”** Mew asked, looking at Gulf once his time was up. The latter smiled and took the missed sticky notes from his thigh, tummy and arm respectively. **“Ha?”** Confusion was written all over Mew’s face, he didn’t expect that Gulf would place it there. _So naughty_ , he thought. 

Finally it was Mew’s turn, he helped Gulf wear his blindfold before placing all the sticky notes in different parts of his body. _Let’s see if he’ll be able to find these_ , he placed one underneath, on his chest and two at his back, knowing that the latter loves to rest his head on Mew’s chest and scratches and grips onto his back when they make love. **“You may remove your blindfold”** The hostess instructed Gulf who then followed. He looked at Mew first and scanned him with his eyes, _I wonder where did he place his sticky notes?_

**“Timer starts now!”** The hostess said, making Gulf smile as he took the first sticky note that was placed on Mew’s chest followed by the sticky note underneath his bonet. Then, he kept on hovering around, from bottom to top, and finally behind Mew but he got nothing. **“Time’s up!”** Gulf kept on laughing as he couldn’t find the rest, _This man, I wonder where he placed the others?_ He thought as he looked at Mew. **“Phi, where?”** Gulf asked. 

Mew then revealed where the others were placed. **“Here and here--Oh where’s the other one?”** Mew gave the notes to the latter one by one as he stood up, looking for the last one. **“Here Phi!”** Gulf said as he pulled the last one that he placed behind him. **“Let’s play this game later, at home”** Mew whispered to the latter after he sat down; He had something [naughty] in mind. _What is he up to now?_ Gulf thought as he nodded to what Mew had said to him. 

After a few more minutes, the live ended and the two bid their farewells to the hosts after taking a picture with them. **“I’ll go home with P’Mew today”** Gulf told his manager who then nodded as a response, **“Don’t forget to sleep early okay? It’s your graduation tomorrow”** Best reminded him before he drove off. Guess he knew something was up with how he reminded the latter. 

At home, Mew pulled Gulf into the kitchen and made him sit on the counter. **“We’re going to do it here?”** Gulf asked, watching Mew get some whipped cream and honey in the cupboard. The older man nodded and smiled, **“Which do you prefer tasting? Whipped cream? Honey? Or me?”** Mew walked towards the latter, making the mood change a little bit. Gulf looked at him and gulped, _Of course you, but that would make the game--_ His thoughts were cut off when Mew suddenly gave him a peck on his lips. **“So which is it baby? Whipped Cream? Honey?--”**

**“Why not both?”** Gulf’s answer made the latter smile. **“Both it is then, now strip”** Mew instructed the latter as he went to one of the drawers to grab a honey dipper. As soon as Mew went back to the latter, _Fuck_ He thought as he looked at Gulf who was fully naked--his pretty cock exposed. **“Daddy, we haven’t done anything yet and you’re already rock hard”** The latter pointed at Mew’s boner. **“You know I’m always hard for you, now lay down and put this.. Anywhere you’d like me to lick and taste you”** Mew said as he gave the honey dipper and whipped cream to the latter. Mew then turned around, **“Just tell me to turn around once you’re done”** He heard an agreeing tone from Gulf. 

_Hmm, where should I put.._ He thought as ideas came rushing through his brain. Gulf placed some honey on both of his nipples, and navel area; Whipped cream on the tip of his dick and inside his hole. _Hope he finds it_.

**“I’m ready,”** Gulf said, making the latter turn around. Mew nodded and turned around to face the latter who was sitting rather than lying down on the counter. He then approached the latter and licked his nipples, making sure that there was no honey left. Then he trailed his tongue along the latter’s chest down to Gulf’s navel, licking the honey off. **“You taste good,”** Mew said as he grabbed onto the latter’s dick and licked some whipped cream off of the tip before he put the entire thing in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head, making Gulf moan a bit. **“Ahnnmm.. T-That’s not a-all”** Gulf managed to say which made Mew lift one of his eyebrows. 

**“Where’s the last one?”** Mew asked as he made the latter cum from the blowjob, swallowing the liquid afterwards. **“Guess daddy, I won’t give you hints”** Gulf teased, licking his lips. The latter was so clueless, he decided to give Gulf a deep kiss while his hands were traveling around the latter’s body--and there he found the last one. Whipped cream in his baby’s hole. **“Naughty”** Mew’s warm breath was felt as he made the latter position himself on all fours, Gulf’s ass facing him. **“Didn’t think that you would put some in here”** Mew added before he leaned closer to give the latter’s hole a lick before eating him. 

**“That’s the g-goal of the game ahnmm.. Ahh..”** Gulf moaned as he felt Mew’s tongue twirl around in him. He was feeling so damn good that he came right away. **“You’re cumming a lot, guess it has been a while since we last made out”** Mew said as he slapped the latter’s ass cheek, making it sting and turn red afterwards. **“Ah fuck! Slap me more daddy”** Gulf pleaded. 

After a few minutes of slapping and slurping, it was Mew’s turn to place honey and whipped cream on his body. He made Gulf close his eyes instead as he waited on the counter; Mew then stripped his clothes off and placed honey on his chest down to his v-line and finally some whipped cream around his dick. **“Baby, open your eyes”**

Gulf opened his eyes and the first thing he did was to lick his lower lip as the older man walked towards him, **“Like what you see?”** Mew asked and got a nod from the latter. They first shared a kiss, then Gulf slowly trailed his kisses down to the latter’s chest and eventually ending up on Mew’s v line. **“You put a lot around here”** Gulf said as he tapped the latter’s dick after he licked Mew’s v line clean from honey. **“Because I know that’s your favorite part”** Mew answered and he was right, it was definitely Gulf’s favorite part. Gulf got off of the counter and kneeled, meeting the latter’s dick eye level. He then licked some of the whipped cream off and devoured Mew’s dick, slowly bobbing his head, making Mew moan a little. The kitchen was filled with moans mixed with sucking and slurping sounds. After a while, Mew came inside of Gulf’s mouth, **“Don’t drop any baby, swallow everything”** He commanded and the latter did what he was told to do, Gulf swallowed Mew’s cum and licked his lips afterwards. 

**“Full?”** Mew asked, pretending that it’s the end of their love-making session. The latter pouted and shook his head, **“You still have to put this inside of me”** Gulf stood up, turned around and grinded his ass on Mew’s dick. **“Come on daddy, it’s wet and it’s aching for your hot cock”** Gulf said in a seductive tone, stirring the latter. Mew smiled and rammed his dick into Gulf’s hole, making him cuss in pleasure, **“Fuck! Ahhnnmm.. Move daddy~”** Gulf moved his hips, making Mew’s dick go in deeper. 

Mew bit his lip and started to thrust, his right hand holding onto Gulf’s hip while the other was playing with the latter’s nipples. **“Ahnmm.. Ahh..ohnmmff.. M-more”** Gulf continued on moving his hips in a circular motion as Mew’s left hand held his neck, **“Baby, will you let daddy choke you?”** Mew whispered through the latter’s ear, sending chills to Gulf’s back. **“You can do anything to me~”** And with that, Mew gently choked the latter as he thrusted faster and harder. **“Ahhnnkkm..”** Gulf was choking but he was feeling good. 

Afterwards, Mew let go of the latter’s neck, leaned in and gave a hickey on his nape while his right hand was slapping Gulf’s ass repeatedly until it turned red. **“Ahnmm.. I-I’m close”** Gulf said, making Mew thrust faster until they both reached their climax and came together. The counter and floor was then covered with Gulf’s warm and sticky liquid. **“We’re not yet done”** Mew said as he pulled out, some of his cum oozing out of Gulf’s hole. **“Sexy”** He bit his lip. 

The two tried out a few more positions until they wore themselves out. **“Ahnmmm..”** Gulf was now sucking Mew’s dick, he said he wanted to do it again before the latter would give him an after care. **“You really love my dick a lot, don’t you baby?”** Mew said as he held onto the latter’s face and eventually started to fuck him in the mouth. **“Ahnnmmnn..”** Gulf moaned as soon as he felt Mew’s warm liquid in his mouth; He swallowed it. 

**“I do love your cock a lot”** Gulf kissed it and looked at Mew, **“Now, carry me”** Mew chuckled at Gulf’s actions. He carried him and the two went into the bathroom to clean themselves up before going to bed, **“Will we have sex again tomorrow?”** Gulf asked. The two were already in the tub, the younger leaning on the latter’s chest. **“Oh? My dick is always your gift and reward everyday, it’s already automatic”** Mew said as he kissed the latter, **“I love you”** Gulf said as he kissed back. 

**“I love you too”**

  
  



End file.
